Insignificant Troubles
by Melty Cat
Summary: Oneshot. Minific. Based on the SFC fandom. Ionia x Acid Storm. Acid ponders on why his mind is so troubled.


_A very quick piece I wrote for a challenge on the website . It took less than 5/10 minutes to write, but it was fun to do._

_Acid Storm © Hasbro_

_Ionia © MCD_

* * *

**Insignificant Troubles**

Acid Storm was pacing in his lab. His normally clean and tidy work station was strewn with shards of glass and odd coloured liquids. His data pads were in a heap on the floor below, the liquids slowly dripping on them.

"This does not compute."

His optics dimmed, lit up, dimmed again and attempted to focus on the chaos in front of him. He was troubled. More so than usual.

"Perhaps my processor is damaged," he mused, rubbing a servo against his helm and checking for any dents, or missing panels. But he found none. "Then... I would assume I am working too hard and not recharging enough."

His servo stopped it's searching on his helm and reached for the seat in front of him. He turned it around and sat heavily, his wings twitching as they collided with the surface. "Oof."

Silence fell as he searched his data banks for any possible reasons for why his mind was so troubled, the sound of the liquid dripping onto the data pads the only audible noise.

"Hmph," it was no good. His processor drew a blank. A sigh echoed from his vents as his optics focused once again on the messy work station. "I can't work like this. I need to get to the bottom of what is troubling me."

Suddenly, the door hissed open and a blur of blue bolted into the room, slipped on the spilled liquids and crashed in a heap in the corner of the room.

"IONIA!" Acid leaped in shock. He had not expected the femme to make such an entrance. In fact, he did not expect and entrance full stop, as he had made sure that the door had been locked. "How did you eve..." He looked down at her and raised his optic ridges. Her aft was in the air and her face was wedged firmly in a waste disposal unit. "Come here, allow me to assist." He reached down, helped her backwards so she was sat safely on her aft and plucked the unit from off of her helm.

"Oooouch. That hurt!"

"You should slow down."

"PFFT!" She rubbed at herself and removed what appeared to be shredded rubber from her chest plates. "Slow? Not when I'm being chased by Skywarp!"

Acid just rolled his optics, vented another sigh and stared down at her. "How did you even gain access to my lab?"

"I know your password." Ionia peered up at the green Mech and grinned proudly.

"You... What!"

"Mm-hmm."

"H-How! I have never disclosed that information to you." His face contorted in his confusion causing Ionia to giggle a little.

"Oh please. Your password was easy to figure out." Acid stayed silent and rested his servos on his hip plating as she poked his shin. "Easy peasy rice 'n' cheesy!"

The feeling was growing in his diodes again. An overwhelming feeling. He didn't know if he should yell, cry, laugh or just run away. Run away and ignore everything.

"First I pressed an I," laughed Ionia, giving him a wink in the form of a flickering optic. "Then an O. Then an N."

"OK. Th-that's enough." He instantly slapped a servo over her mouth.

"MMPH!"

"I mean... Wh-What if Skywarp is... Listening."

Ionia grinned against his servo.

"You can't be t-too careful." He released her and scratched at his face plates. They felt oddly hot.

"Oh, sure. Skywarp. Uh-huh." She slowly stood up, brushed herself down and slunk closer to him, nudging him with her elbow. "I'm just curious as to why you chose my name for the password."

"It, er... It... It was the first name I could think of that NO BOT will ever guess. After all, you are so insignificant." He looked down his nose at her in an attempt to appear elitist.

"Oh, is that right?" Ionia grinned wider at him. "Insignificant, hm?" She leaned upwards towards him and rested her servos against his chest.

"Oh indeed. Dreadfully insignificant." Acid's face was heating more and more. "S-So insignificant that I don't even care you are here. I can ignore you. Yes! You heard me. Th-That's it."

"Then why are you getting so flustered?" She chirped her sentence teasingly, laughing inwardly at his reactions.

"I'm n-not! You are imagining it! G-Go away!" He pushed a servo at her face. "Leave me be, oh insignificant femme!"

Ionia just used that opportunity to yank him forward and lightly pecked his lips. His systems jolted, causing his vents to release steam with a loud hiss, his face heating redder than Starscream's paintwork.

A silence fell as the two stared at each other, Ionia grinning smugly and Acid bewildered. Finally, Acid broke the silence. He cleared his vocal processor a little.

"Amazing how an insignificant femme can trouble me so..."


End file.
